


You Always Look Out For Me

by IzumiLover, NoeIzumi (IzumiLover)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Miracle Mask, Sickness, it comes with illness, long comic, post Miracle Mask, warning for some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/NoeIzumi
Summary: The events following Randall's comeback are too much for Henry, and he is seriously ill. In the hospital he will reflect on his life and his devotion for Randall. Love, angst, and loyalty in the city of miracles.





	1. 000a b

**Author's Note:**

> This needed to be in ao3! Maybe some of you have seen it on DA or Tumblr... After all, it's already almost 6 years old lol.
> 
> I wanted to make this comic because the characters are so much fun to draw and because I love to make my fave characters suffer in any ways I'm a bad person and I need help lol. So, don't expect a great plot, as it is just a pretext for fluff and angst and all the Henry/Randall platonic (or not, that's up to you!) feelings.
> 
> Oh and it contains hospital stuff. Not too explicit, but hospital stuff (I had to say it because I'm one of those persons who faints at needles lol). Hospital angst. Which is a thing I love. Hee hee.


	2. 0000




	3. 001




	4. 002




	5. 003




	6. 004




	7. 005




	8. 006




	9. 007




	10. 008




	11. 009




	12. 010




	13. 011




	14. 012




	15. 014




	16. 014




	17. 015




	18. 016




	19. 017




	20. 018




	21. 019




	22. 020




	23. 021




	24. 022




	25. 023




	26. 024




	27. 025




	28. 026




	29. 027




	30. 028




	31. 029




	32. 030




	33. 031




	34. 032




	35. 033




	36. 034




	37. 035




	38. 036




	39. 037




	40. 038




	41. 039




	42. 040




	43. 041




	44. 042




	45. 043




	46. 044




	47. 045




	48. 046




	49. 047




	50. Page 48




	51. Page 49




	52. Page 50




	53. Page 51




	54. Page 52




End file.
